


Memories

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story where I ask the reader to put in song lyrics where it states insert lyrics. From a song that they feel would be approriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories

Gibbs sits on the bed he has secretly shared with Tim for the past six years, at least he did until that fateful day when his world was once again changed forever. Gibbs is dressed in his best suite, looking around the room that they shared for so long. Gibbs spies Tim's Ipod sitting on the night stand. Reaching over to pick it up, he notices that its got an alomost full charge. He looks at the last song that apperantly Tim listened to. He picks up the ear buds and begins to listen. As he listens to the words, the memories of his time with Tim returns to haunt him. 

Insert song lyrics here.

The picture of him and Tim coming out of that gay bar after looking for their suspect that they were after, in various bars. That night they were supposed to be lovers that night. Their killer was killing gay men that appeared to be lovers and they were trying to catch the bastard.  
Walking out of the bar, with Gibbs supposedly drunk and McGee supporting him, as they pass a couple who were watching them very carefully, Gibbs pushes McGee up against the wall and gently kisses him. At first the kiss is gentle and then deepens when McGee offers no resistance. He feels Tim's arms slip around him, one pressing against the back of his head holding him in place while the other slips down to Gibbs ass, gripping him tightly and pressing their bodies together. He feels Gibbs member pressing against his own hard member.

It's as if Gibbs can feel Tim's arms are around him, can taste his lips on his own, and feel Tim's hard on pressing against his own. He feels the tears falling from his eyes as he continues to listen and the memories continue to come unbidden.

Insert lyrics here.

It was after that first initial kiss that Gibbs new he wanted Tim and he wanted more than a fling. He asked Tim out the next night for dinner. They were both a little nervous at first until they relaxed a bit. He found himself smiling more and laughing more as the night progressed. Tim had never seen this side of Gibbs but he liked it and he wanted to see more of it. Gibbs had always liked Tim's smile but that night it seemed to ignite a fire in him unlike anything he had ever experienced. He suddenly felt more at ease, than he had with anyone except Shannon. It was six months later and multiple dates before Gibbs finally took Tim to his bed. They were careful to keep their secret the from the rest of the team all except Ducky. Ducky had noticed the subtle changes in Gibbs and Tim.

Lyrics continue.

The song brings up the memory of the day Gibbs proposed to Tim. He had looked high and low for the perfect ring, when him and Tim had walked by an antique store and spied the rings in the window. Two days later with the sunset shining through Gibbs bedroom window, in the afterglow of making love with Tim. Gibbs got down on his kneww and asked Tim to marry him. Tim said yes without any hesitation. Two months later they were married with Ducky and Gibb's father as the only witnesses. The memory of that day bringing a smile to Jethroes face.

Insert lyrics.

Gibbs remembers how handsome Tim had looked that day, how he seemed to glow. He remembered how happy his father was that day. He remembers making love to Tim, the two of them spent the next couple of days in bed. 

Insert lyrics.

Then that day happened. The day that bastard took his love, his life, his heart and soul.  
The day Gibbs lost everything again. They had been after a homegrown terrorist. When he had kidnapped Vance loaded his car with a bomb. All done without Vance knowing it. Vance drove the car to the yard and where it exploded trapping Ziva and Tony in the elevator. Gibbs and Abby were in the basement when it went off. Neither one was hurt. Gibbs had went upstairs to check on the rest of the team. Walking over to McGee he asked about Tony and Ziva. Tim told Gibbs he was hot and but other than that he was alright. Tim says he is going to go outside for some air and starts to take off his jacket and thats when Gibbs saw the shard of glass sticking out of Tims side. “Tim your hurt let me....” Gibbs doesn't get to finish as McGee collapses. Gibbs helps him down and stayed with him yelling for an ambulance. Begging Tim to stay with him. Telling him that he didn't have permission to die. To not leave him alone again. The he couldn't lose him to. Tears fall onto Tim's face opening his eyes for the last time Tim whispers “ I Love you Jethroe. I'll never leave you.” Gibbs watches as the light fades from Tim's green eyes. He doesn't remember how long he sat there cradling Tim in his arms. He just knows that sometime later the EMT's arrived to take Tim. Gibbs stands there watching them wheel McGee away. Suddenly he feels Tony's hand on his shoulder.   
“I'm sorry boss... we know how much Tim meant to you. We are all going to miss him.”   
They stood there for a couple of minutes, Gibbs stood with his arms around Ziva as she softly cried. Tony's comment sunk in looking at Tony he asked, “ What do you mean you all know what McGee meant to me?”  
“We know you guys were partners Gibbs. I saw Tim's ring one day. I knew then that you two were a couple. We all did. We saw the rings you guys wore. Yours on your hand and his on a chain next to his heart. We know you loved each other. We saw how you both changed, how you got closer. We also know you guys got married. We were mad at you both for awhile but we understood why you wanted to keep it secret. We love and respect you both not to mention, but we figured if you wanted us to know you would have told us.” Tony explained.

Insert lyrics.

Suddenly Gibbs feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up through his tears he sees Ducky standing there and behind him Tim smiling. Tim signs “ I Love You Jethroe. I am always with you.”  
Jethroe smiles takes the earphones out. “Jethroe its time to go.” Ducky says helping Gibbs to his feet.  
“Thanks Ducky for going with me. This really means a lot to me. I know it would mean a lot to Tim as well.”  
“You're welcome Jethroe. I know how much you both loved each other.”  
They drive in silence to Tim's grave. Gibbs still cant believe its only been two years since Tim died. Arriving at the grave site Gibbs sees his friends, his family standing there. They do this every year on the anniversary of Tim's death.  
“Thank you all for being here today. I know Tim would have appreciated it as I do.”  
They each take turns talking to Tim. When all but Gibbs is done they all walk away leaving him alone, they walk a respectful distance away giving the man a modicum of privacy.  
“I hope you girls are taking care of Tim for me. I know that you both love him as much as I do. I know he loved and loves you like I do. I miss you all. I finally retired from NCIS. I wish it had been sooner Tim so we could have spent more time together. I miss you so much Tim.” Gibbs says as his tears fall once again. Not caring who sees his tears and his grief. Gibbs sits talking to the three people he has loved the most in his life. Finally he wipes his eyes and stands placing a rose for each one of them on their headstones. Whispering “ I love you” one more time to each of his girls and the one man who captured his heart completely. Gibbs walks slowly back to the team/his and Tim's family.   
They engage in a group hug. They give and receive each comfort and strength from each other.   
Later that night they celebrate Tim's life and his and Gibbs love.   
When Gibbs is alone at last and he is laying in bed. He sees Tim once again.   
Tim signs “ Thank you Jethroe. I will always love you.” As a lone tear rolls down Gibbs cheek he feels Tim's lips brush his and his arms wrap around him.   
Tim raises up and walks back towards the door. Shannon and Kelly appear in the doorway. As Gibbs watches Tim walks over takes Kelly's hand in his and with one last look they smile as if waiting.   
Suddenly Tim is reaching out to Jethroe as he falls asleep. Gibbs falls peacefully asleep a smile gracing his lips. His hand is taken and he joins his family one last time. He looks back and see's himself lying on the bed and he knows he is finally at peace. He is with the ones he loves. 

A few days later in autopsy Tony walks in and over to Ducky.   
His voice is strained as he asks “ How did he die Ducky?”  
“Anthony he died of natural causes but in my opinion he died of a broken heart. Timothy was the love of his life when he lost Tim he lost his will to live. We can take comfort in the fact that at least now he is with the ones he loves forever.” Ducky says wiping the tears from his eyes.   
Tony leans over and whispers in Gibbs ear one last time “ We miss you Boss. Take care of Tim for us. We love you.” 

The End.


End file.
